


brevity is the soul of wit

by blackmaskfucker (beherrscht), fishoctopus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Akechi Goro, Discord - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, Fat Bastard - Freeform, Fic within a Fic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, In-Universe RPF, Kink Exploration, M/M, Metafiction, Mind Break, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Identity, Sexual Coercion, Texting, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Tumblr AU, akira writes fic of joker fucking goro, ao3 - Freeform, ao3 rps au, background Ann/Shiho - Freeform, joker's fic featuring:, mentioned mobgoro, most of these tags are only discussed but stay safe ya'll, underage kink discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/blackmaskfucker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoctopus/pseuds/fishoctopus
Summary: When Akira's (horny) issues with Akechi starts influencing him beyond what he can handle, Ann recommends writing his fantasies out to sate them, even if it is just a temporarily outlet.AU where Akira writes smut fanfiction of Joker x Akechi for AO3 and things happen.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 82
Kudos: 266





	1. Steal Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please Turn On Work Skins For This Fic! if you don't... it looks... very... [waves hands]
> 
> (thanks for zov for helping me w the codes! you were my emotional support :flushed:)
> 
> this fic is about shuake safely discussing all sort of out of world kinks so obviously if that kind of thing icks you this is not for you. also we make fun of antis a lot here so if you're an anti??? well if you're an anti you shouldn't be reading an explicit fic about high schoolers anyways??? get out of here 
> 
> also
> 
> **!!! PLEASE read the tags of joker's fic !!!**
> 
> before actually reading it because that delves a bit deeper on what that fic is about! (i've put the trigger tags in the main fic up in the main fic but yes!)

Akira had a problem.

It's nothing dramatic, at least he _doesn't_ think it is; it's simply that he has a crush on someone. A very suspicious person who had Metaverse contact, yet hides it compulsively. Someone who could possibly be behind at least a hundred counts of murder, unless there's another person who could go into the Metaverse. Someone who's vowed to bring him and his friends to justice no matter the cost. Although the term _crush_ would be pretty inaccurate in his case, as Akira thinks less about holding hands with the detective keenly trying to find out his identity, he thinks about screwing him into the Shibuya 109 asphalt in broad daylight where everyone could watch. It wasn't a problem, until it started to be. It was only a minor inconvenience and a great masturbation fodder until Akira couldn't focus whenever Akechi is in his general sight because they made him think back to his countless fantasies of cuffing the detective with his own metallic pair, driving into him while growling filthy compliments into those pale ears...

Akira feels his cock jumping at the thought—god, he needed to get laid.

"Are you alright, Kurusu-kun?" Akechi asks from behind the coffee mug, eyebrows curving curiously Akira's sudden discomfort, breaking from whatever monologue he's been at before—Akira hasn't been listening, although it was closer that he wasn't able to as Akira can't focus on what Akechi's saying whenever he's in the room. His voice is silky and soft, the words slathered with thick concern. God, Akira wants to fuck him so badly.

"U, Uh, I'm fine," Akira stutters back, and picks up his cup to hide his mortification behind them.

"Are you sure? You seem very red in the face," Akechi doesn't leave it alone, leaning closer to observe him. Akira gulps down a mouthful of coffee, which burns as it goes down.

_I wonder if you'd turn red in the face if I took you. No, you'd definitely be a blusher, but I wonder how low that flush would travel..._ "I think it's the heat. For June, it's ridiculously hot."

The detective's gaze narrows into a glower for a split second, but it's replaced with a bright smile in the matter of milliseconds. "If you're feeling ill, you could just have told me so. I'm not so important that you _have_ to come see me when I ask."

"But I _want_ to," Akira argues furiously. "I like spending time with you." Although he only accepted Akechi's number in the TV studio for the sake of gathering intel, it only took the billiard date for him to be won over, to enjoy the brunette's unique company. The billiard date where Akechi constantly bent himself over a table. Fuck.

Akechi's eyes widen as a blush spreads on his cheeks--god, it's as pretty as Akira imagined it. Over and over, a lot of times alone in bed. "I like spending time with you too, Kurusu-kun," he confesses breathlessly, lips curling to a smile, "but look at the time, I've kept you busy as it is. Please tell me if you're feeling better, I worry for you."

Akira's so distracted by the tint of Akechi's face that he only manages to breathe out a reply only after the detective has already left.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He _really_ needed to get laid.

* * *

the (platonic) lovers  
  
Help  
  
you okay there trixter  
  
Depends  
  
Physically I am fine  
  
am also not busted/in jail  
  
I am however emotionally very distressed  
  
it's kinda cool how talkative u get over txts  
  
it's like seeing a different ego  
  
Txting is easier  
  
Txt in general is easier because you can read it over before sending  
  
idgi but good for you!   
  
anyways what troubles you on this fine day  
  
I have a crush on someone  
  
OH WHO IS IT  
  
DROP THE JUICE KURUSU  
  
I cannot tell you sorry   
  
It is someone you know  
  
tch  
  
but you know about my crush on shiho  
  
Everyone Knows Your Crush on Shiho  
  
Except perhaps shiho herself  
  
she knows!  
  
i told her!!  
  
we are dating!!!  
  
Oh  
  
Congratulations!!!   
  
thank you b ♡(｡￫ˇ艸￩)  
  
Finally but  
  
You did it!!!  
  
I DID IT!!!  
  
anyways back to takamaki's amazing advice   
  
TELL THEM!  
  
Him  
  
TELL HIM!!!   
  
We barely know each other  
  
don't think that would be good  
  
is it... . . . someone i am close to?  
  
No one in the Phantom Thieves  
  
thank god i'm not ready for in-team flirting  
  
second amazing advice  
  
since you said txt is easier for you write it out??   
  
Write???  
  
yeah! whatever fantasies that plague you  
  
write it out on a word doc to sate it  
  
pour it all out on that pure white digital paper!!!  
  
it's like masturbating but for the soul   
  
you could even change names n appearances to post it online for clout   
  
Hmm  
  
You might be onto something there Ann  
  
of course i am  
  
i am ann takamaki  
  
Thanks  
  
have fun writing your spite porn!!!   
  
link me when you post the first chapter!  
  
not in a million years  
  
mean (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)  
  


* * *

Steal Your Heart by The_Trickster  
Phantom Thieves of Hearts RPS

25 Jun 16

**Rape/Non-Con** , Akechi Goro/Joker, Akechi Goro & The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro, Joker, Forced Relationship, Forced Cohabitation, Kidnapping, Enemies to Lovers, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Coerced Sex,Rape/Non-Con Elements, Mind Break

Joker kidnaps Detective Prince Akechi when circumstances force him to bring him along. Now bound together by the shackle of fate, Joker seems to be intent on _changing the detective's heart_...

Language: 日本語 Words: 1302 Chapters: 1/? Comments: 11 Kudos: 14 Hits: 212

Steal Your Heart  
The_Trickster

Summary:   
Joker kidnaps Detective Prince Akechi when circumstances force him to bring him along. Now bound together by the shackle of fate, Joker seems to be intent on _changing the detective's heart_...

Notes:   
One of my friends recommended writing as a stress relief method. So here we are

(See the end of work for more notes.)

⠀

Chapter 1: Hello beautiful

Summary:   
Akechi really thought he has finally, finally caught the pesky thief. What he didn't realize was that the thief was the one who set the bigger trap to catch him.

"Stop fidgeting like that."

"I would not be moving if you weren't holding me up!"

It was a plan that should have gone perfectly. Akechi was many things, but a being failure was not one of them. As he didn't know how these thieves operated he was forced to use extreme methods, becoming the bait for the police's plans. It was simple: wait for Joker to arrive pretending to be the victim, cuff self to Joker, wait for the police to arrive. It would have gone splendidly well if it weren't for the fact that Joker had taken one look at his cuffed hand, shrugged, and reached into Akechi's clothes, groping around in his clothes and reaching for his phone which he immediately smashed to the ground upon finding. Afterwards, he didn't even blink, only lifted Akechi off from the ground bridal-position, and _jumped out of the window_.

Which was why currently Joker was jumping across railings and rooftops, making sharp turns to lose the police chasing after him, hugging Akechi close in his arms. Frustratingly, his additional weight didn't seem to deter the pesky thief in any valid way, other than that the phantom's usually graceful movements were reduced to harsh-breathed jerky jumps. He was barely slowing the other one down.

"I wouldn't be holding you up if you didn't cuff yourself to me in the first place!"

"I wouldn't have cuffed myself to you if you weren't committing crime!"

Joker shuddered. The detective surmised that he tried to shrug, but couldn't because of the burden weighing down. To the detective's dismay, the sound of the siren traveled further and further the more Joker swiftly tore across the tops of skyscrapers. He even once used a wire to sling himself across to a different building like Spider-man, only giving a warning for the detective to hold on tight before doing it.

"We're almost here."

_Here?_ Akechi had been thinking Joker has been moving randomly in order to throw away the police, but he realized belately that Joker had been trying to arrive somewhere. Here.

He sighed hopelessly. "Fine. Let me go then. I'm no use to you as a hostage, and the more you keep me I'll only be a liability to you."

Joker hummed thoughtfully. "You know where our hideout is. You know too much."

Akechi blanched. "I don't know where this is. You can blindfold me and throw me off anywhere, I'm useless to you--"

"Don't say that," Joker _looked_ at him in a particular way that made Akechi's stomach skip a beat. He's not sure if it's in a good way or a bad way, but he felt something. "You're very pretty, detective."

At the sudden compliment, Akechi stuttered out, "er, t-thank you?"

Joker smiled like the shark. "Yes. Pretty. So how about this, no more being handcuffed with me for a kiss."

"A. A kiss?" He's never kissed anyone before, and being kissed by a masked stranger... for his first time... Yet when Joker nudged at the metal, pulling him closer, he made up his mind. As long as he could get out being bound with this stranger... "Fine. But quickly."

"You don't want your first kiss to be quick," Joker laughed in that deep, seductive voice then brought Akechi closer, making their lips meet. Joker kissed like he had kissed million times before, exploring Akechi's mouth with the easy confidence of an experienced man, nudging against the detective's teeth as Akechi himself stayed frozen and still. Joker didn't seem to mind leading the kiss, actually, and it felt... nice. Strangely satisfying. He felt like he was flying...

Actually, Akechi felt very, very dizzy all of the sudden...

* * *

"Morning sunshine!"

When he woke up, he felt groggy and drugged. He remembered kissing Joker and... drugged, he must have been drugged during the kiss! He tried to raise his hand up to place a hand on his forehead, but the movement is interrupted. Akechi looked down to see that his hand was handcuffed to a bedpost still, the metal chafing against his skin.

Frustrated, Akechi lashed out. "You said I should let you go!"

The voice only chuckled darkly. "No, I said I would set you free from being handcuffed _with me_. I kept my side of the deal. You should have read the fine print, detective."

To his surprise, the man behind the mask, the man who was Joker was actually a _boy_. No older than him, his own age if he had to guess, ivory white skin and inky black messy hair and the blue eyes that shone like precious sapphire among the monochrome. If he met this kid outside Akechi would have never thought he was a Phantom Thief, and the only reason why Akechi could connect the dots was because of the smooth, deep voice. _At least the person who took my first kiss isn't unattractive,_ Akechi thought to himself, then immediately countered himself. _No, no! That's the leader of the Phantom Thieves! I can't fall for him because he's very polite looking!_

"Anyways, while you were napping on the mattress, we decided what to do with you princess," Joker continued, "you know how I look, you know our base, we obviously can't let you out."

_But that's your fault_ , Akechi thought. _You could have just knocked me out and left me around anywhere if you could knock me with a kiss on the first place._

The attractive raven ignored Akechi's internal monologue. "Verdict: you are sentenced to a change of heart. And not the instantaneous one, either. That one takes too much effort. We're going to take our time with you."

Joker had _that_ face on again. The face he made before demanding a kiss from the detective. Akechi flinched and backed off as Joker drew closer, until his back was hitting the back of the headboard and he was curled up into himself. "What are you going to do to me?" Akechi asked meekly.

"The question is, what am I _not_ going to do with you?" The pesky thief smirked as he reached closer, undoing his belt. Obviously drinking down the terrified detective's expression, he pushed down his pants to reveal his half-hard cock. "Ever sucked cock before, detective?"

When Akechi didn't reply, still pressed against the wall, Joker chuckled to himself. "No, of course you didn't. How about this, you're thirsty right now right?" the other teen loomed over him, obviously aware of Akechi's distress. "If you suck me off, I'll get you a cup of water. I'm offering."

He didn't want to, but he _was_ thirsty, the body desiring water so much that he found himself willing to comply. Akechi lowered his body, twisting his waist uncomfortably because his right hand was still bound to the bedpost. Thankfully Joker complied, moving up towards where Akechi's lips were to place his cockhead carefully between those lips. "If you bite, I'll punish you for being naughty," Joker said. Akechi couldn't even guess what the punishment was, but considering that he was utterly under the phantom thief's mercy, decided to play along until he saw an opening.

The shaft placed on his tongue was hot and musky, but thankfully Joker seemed to know his limits. He thrust shallowly so the head of his dick brushed against the start of Akechi's throat, a silent threat on what he could do. Maybe it was a promise. A preview. Akechi couldn't do anything but take it as best as he could, trying to hang on, but the feeling of a hot mouth wrapped around his cock seemed to be more than enough for Joker to fill his mouth with hot, sticky ejaculation.

"We're going to have so much fun together," Joker's cyan eyes glowed under the fluorescent light, and Akechi shuddered.

Notes:   
I hope you all enjoyed

aufheben, kms, phantomthievesofhearts, thestarsandus, tsunbrownie, arukanas, as well as 8 guests left kudos on this work!

stop on Chapter 1

delete this you freak

goroboy on Chapter 1

what is this!!! akechi-kun isn't gay!!! he should sue you for this

topgoro on Chapter 1

Kinda hot but at the same time akc is a top so smh I'd read it if it's the other way around tho op

ugh on Chapter 1

honestly i deserve a medal for needing to look at this shit just to confirm it exists and clarify smh writer u a criminal lmao??? stop writing gross fujo fanfiction of our darling detective

gorolovemail on Chapter 1

uhm??? akechi-kun JUST turned eighteen this 2nd??? you shouldn't be writing nsfw of him you creep??? op how old even are you???

straight goro on Chapter 1

Its so annoying when people Goro gay seriosuly why. What if Goro homophobic? What if Goro uncomfortable? He wear makeup and has hair. That doesnt make him gay. Stop calling Groro gay he is not.

aufheben on Chapter 1

Ignore the haters! Ever since Akechi vowed to bring the Phantom Thieves to justice, I've been looking forward to some Joker x Akechi action, and I'm glad that someone is delivering. As much as these actions may be unacceptable in real life, your 3AM daydreaming isn't going to hurt anyone and frankly the 300th self insert fanfiction gets old.

Interesting setup, and I like how you cuffed Joker and Akechi together at the beginning. Handcuffs are always welcome in fics... the bondage... I look forward to what you will do in the next chapters.

The_Trickster on Chapter 1

Thank you. Im doing this for my own thing so Im not letting them get to me so easily. Turned off email alerts ages ago but as long as there's people like you enjoying it Ill keep going

I'm kinda surprised there's someone who likes this actually... Thought I was the first Jokerkechi stan around here

aufheben on Chapter 1

My main ship is Mob x Akechi, but there's something attractive about how the Phantom Thieves operate—I've been interested in them ever since the Madarame scandal. And in a way, since we don't know anything about Joker, we can consider him a mob too, can't we? He's _technically_ faceless. Anyways, I don't discriminate my content if it has gay and bottom Akechi.

By the way, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you where it's more conversation-friendly, AO3 isn't very good for that. Discord?

The_Trickster on Chapter 1

Of course we are probably the only bottom Akechi stans on this entire fandom

aufheben on Chapter 1

It's anarchist#0602.

* * *

  
@ anarchist   
  


The_Trickster  
Hey this is the fic writer  
You gave me your discord because talking over ao3 was a hassle :)  


anarchist  
Oh, hello!  
It's a pleasure to meet you.  
You may refer to me as Cero, he/him. How can I call you?

The_Trickster  
He/him, Ren  
Nice to meet you too  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coding for ao3 done by yours truly (jamie) + the buttons by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/10929336), coding for discord by [Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) and the ios messages by [CodenameCarrot & La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722). the lesson is that this fic's workskin is a goddamn mess
> 
> yes akira's writing is written like that on purpose. i had to take out my own writing from like, 4 years ago to see how i wrote at that age smh and i kept switching back to present tense...


	2. cero is typing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CERO** : Ideal fandom experience is ignoring the majority of the fandom and sticking to those 10 or so few people that make it worth being online.  
>  **REN** : There are ten people in the Mobkechi fandom?  
>  **CERO** : .  
>  **CERO** : REN????????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE warnings for really brief bestiality/mobkechi/mindbreak/usual noncon/drug use discussed. we lured you in with the shuake now you get the fat bastard kink. but there's a whole ton of joker roleplay too! (although it's purposefully written to be slightly out of character since akira's personality can't quite be himself... hm) 
> 
> this chapter was mostly written by fish with me enthusiastically pompomming behind! :^)

  
@ anarchist   
  


The_Trickster  
By the way  
Your handle???  


anarchist  
I'm very against the systematic government.  
I don't trust politicians.

The_Trickster  
Sounds like there's a story behind it but smh same  
Although for me my distaste is more focused on cops  
Fuck cops

anarchist  
Fuck cops.

The_Trickster  
In Akechi's case though literally fuck cops  


anarchist  
Technically he's a consultant and not an actual member of Tokyo PD, but I agree elsewise.  
May I enquire how?

The_Trickster  
Want to teach him a lesson  
Fold him over my lap and spank him  


anarchist  
Keep talking.  
Please keep talking.  


The_Trickster  
> No fear  
> Scaring one of the few gay goro fans off through my kinks  
> One fear

anarchist  
I doubt you could ever scare me off with anything, really.  
"Mobkechi" should be pretty self-explanatory.  
Try taking your best shot.

The_Trickster  
  
Sorry by the way for the slightly delayed replies  
playing Granblue Fantasy for iOS and Web  


anarchist  
Oh? What a coincidence.  
I play gbf as well.

The_Trickster  
!!!  
What element main  
I managed to spark Vikala last december and became a darklord since then 

anarchist  
Started out with light, but the chev swords were too much for me to handle as a first element.  
Thankfully, I got lucky with Ferry and Kolulu a few months ago during the anniversary free draws, and I decided to main dark on the side.

The_Trickster  
Darklord Solidiarity  
Also the porn in this fandom is cursed as hell but that means it’s full of great ideas for fics

anarchist  
I tend to stay away from fandoms, but honestly nsfw of Sandalphon with a boar was the reason I started playing.  


The_Trickster  
Amazing  


anarchist  
It’s pretty vanilla but please consider: erune Akechi wearing nothing but one of Jokers shirts and a cute collar as he sits on his lap as a cockwarmer for the day.  
If he’s good all day, he can get headpats and creampie’d as a reward. 

The_Trickster  
I am Considering  
He loves it when his ears get played with  
Also having his tail pulled

anarchist  
Catboys?  
Catboys.

The_Trickster  
I like sending hints that catboy Akechi should be blindfolded and fucked silly, specifically by Joker  
Akechi should be blindfolded and fucked silly by Joker

anarchist  
!! Agreed.  
I have to say, you've won me over quite thoroughly with your writing.

The_Trickster  
:)  


anarchist  
By the way, do you mind if I say a pretty intense kink?  
You don’t have any triggers, right?

The_Trickster  
I’m not very fond of prisons and corrupt cops but everything else is fine  
Try me  


anarchist  
Ah. I'll keep that in mind.  
So, thoughts on fat bastard kink?

The_Trickster  
This conversation just went very dead dove very fast but  
I give it a 9/10. Akechi lowkey has a fat bastard kink and it Shows  
I’m more fond of Jokerkechi but it’s always fun to see the beautiful and pretty characters ruined by big ugly men

anarchist  
It _shows_? How?

The_Trickster  
hmmm it’s hard to explain but you just kinda get that vibe from him? He seems like the kinda guy who’d be into all sorts of wild stuff  
The virgin with the crazy kinks, ya know   
I’m shocked that his fandom is so vanilla and… het

anarchist  
Fans see what they want to see out of their favorites, and they’ll willingly turn a blind eye to anything that doesn’t fit their headcanon or fantasy.  
What do you mean by wild stuff though?

The_Trickster  
Like bdsm. Pet play, orgasm control, getting tied up, etc  
Probably has a praise kink too  
Also he’s clearly a bottom. It’s funny how easily upset most fans get over people calling him that???  
"He's a minor" He turned eighteen this summer and goro akechi is going to have better things to do than reading my fanfiction

anarchist  
Ideal fandom experience is ignoring the majority of the fandom and sticking to those 10 or so few people that make it worth being online.

The_Trickster  
There are ten people in the Mobkechi fandom?

anarchist  
,  
REN????????????

The_Trickster  
Sorry but  
Ya Know you brought it upon yourself  


anarchist  
Fine, just a little. But there are more Mobkechi people over Jokerkechi people, so.  
Although… I’m curious how you know all that. Where did you get all of that from?   
Do you know him personally?

The_Trickster  
mm I had a chance to meet him briefly once, it wasn’t for long, but at that moment, I knew I wanted to make this kind of content about him  
And a good friend recommended I write sooo...  
Though I keep it within fanfics only. I’ve heard of fans trying to do some real nasty shit to him irl  
There was one girl in our class who kept saying she’d throw her underwear @ him when she got the chance  


anarchist  
I should thank your friend for suggesting you write, then.  
Honestly, there’s so little gay Akechi fics in ao3, especially one where the author is willing to go into kinky, risque territory for it.

The_Trickster  
Thank you! I’m not writing for validation, but you know  
Feedback is always nice   
speaking of mobkechi and fat bastard though I was thinking of adding that to future chapters

anarchist  
I thought it was a jokerkechi fic?  
Not that I’m complaining, that is. Please put it in.

The_Trickster  
Yeah it is, but I think it’d be fun to add bits of mobkechi here and there?  
Like imagine Joker leaving Akechi in an alley to get fucked by strangers  


anarchist  
My interest has been piqued.  
What else would happen? I'll understand if you don’t want to share drafts for future chapters.

The_Trickster  
wellll these are just ideas for now so don't worry about it! I always end up scrapping a lot of ideas, so a lot of these might not make it to the actual chapter  
I imagine Joker would be pretty possessive about Akechi, but there’s something appealing about the great detective prince becoming a public cumdump  


anarchist  
Assuming Akechi could even walk away from tons of mobs, I’m sure he’d come crawling back to Joker’s cock eventually.   
Mobs are great, but perhaps Joker is the only one who can truly satisfy him?

The_Trickster  
Exactly!! Leaving him to get fucked by anyone is a punishment, but Joker would eventually take back his cockwarmer.  
_Someone_ has to make sure his whore is getting fed something besides cum  


anarchist  
Cum is actually very nutritious, full of protein and other assorted vitamins!  
I’m sure he could be left with these mobs for a few days and be fine afterwards.

The_Trickster  
!?? I don't know wHY do you know this, but I’ll save this info for future ref   
One idea I have is to have his gangbang streamed live to tons of areas across Japan. Joker gets to be part of the finale, holding the camera right over his cock so all of Japan gets to see Goro Akechi take the entirety of his rivals cock down his throat  
But another part of me prefers for no one to know. Joker can keep Akechi hidden from the world, leaving them wondering what happened to him. They’re blissfully unaware that he’s been reduced to Jokers personal mindbroken whore

anarchist  
Would it be alright if I put my two cents in?

The_Trickster  
Ofc Ofc  
It’s nice to have someone to discus ideas and aus with. Go feral  


anarchist  
Mayhaps you could do both together? If Akechi had his head covered with a bag, not many people would be able to guess who it was. However, _Akechi_ would be aware of what was done to him on live television.  
Although it wouldn't be able to cover all bases, as the appeal of the idea would partly be public humiliation, also external. Still, it would be a possible alternative you could take. I’m sure _Akechi_ himself wouldn’t be able to face the public, knowing that most of these people saw him get gangbanged, and there’s always the possibility of some people (perhaps his more devoted fans?) figuring out it was him on television.

The_Trickster  
Holy ... .  
He’s drugged the entire time, but the fat bastards keep reminding him that all of Japan is watching right now. Akechi can’t do anything but take their cocks. If he struggles, they’ll take off his bag and show everyone watching that it’s him,, he can’t do anything as three whole fat bastards try to stick all of their cocks in him  


anarchist  
Rest In Peace, Akechi Goro's ass.  
We shall grieve on your fine curves.

The_Trickster  
press f to pay respects  
It was a fine ass  
Joker only slightly raises the bag when he makes Akechi suck his cock- Just enough for his mouth and nose to be visible  


anarchist  
I assume his hair would be tied up, but even a few strands of hair and half his face could be enough for some fans to realize who he is. _That’s_ what Akechi would worry about.  
Some fans would try to cancel him over it, but I’m sure the majority would prefer to deny it. Look the other way.

The_Trickster  
!!!!!  
most of his fans would call it a stupid rumor. They claim he’s gone into hiding or some other excuse  
Though... while mindbreak and stuff like this is fun, the more appealing part is the moments leading up to it. It wouldn’t be as much fun to just have him constantly mindbroken. Thats what I worry about w/ the idea of Joker hiding him from everyone

anarchist  
So you prefer the degradation aspect...  
There are a few doujinshis I’ve seen where they make their fucktoy snap out of it, and they savour their reaction of realizing everything that’s happened to them, only to fuck them back into submission.  
Consider: Akechi naked except for a cat ears and a collar, rubbing his head against Joker's thigh. He’s ready to suck the cock presented before him until Joker snaps him out of it with whatever odd powers he’s got.

The_Trickster  
I am Once Again Considering

anarchist  
It takes him a moment to realize where he is, what’s happened to him, etc. The whole situation starts settling in and Joker gets to see the gears turning in his head. His pretty eyes widen as he focuses on Joker and fully understands where he is.

The_Trickster  
, friend,  
_please continue_  


anarchist  
He’s unsure how to react since he can’t show his face to the public, ever. He could just accept his life as a whore, but there’s that sense of rebellion still burning within him that refuses to lose to Joker.  
Ah, I’m sorry but I have to go soon. I promised a colleague that we’d go out for sushi.

The_Trickster  
  
,  
..,. ,

anarchist  
?  
Are you alright?

The_Trickster  
_Cero you can’t just leave me hanging like this????_  
I’m kidding. for the most part . Have fun eating sushi  


anarchist  
Thank you, Ren. However, I wish to ask you something quickly before I must go. Apologies if this is a bit strange and far too forward, but have you ever considered roleplay?  
I used to roleplay to come up with ideas during art blocks. Since you mentioned not being able to pick between your ideas, perhaps roleplay could also help with that?  
Anyway, I really do have to go now or I’ll be late. This has been a very educational talk.

The_Trickster  
I also enjoyed this, and I’ll consider the RP idea   
wait. You draw??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both writers are filthy granblue players in the holy year of 2020. remember that sex is a very intimate and sacred act, and you shouldn't be sharing it with someone who plays granblue fantasy 
> 
> UPDATE a few minutes after: i fixed the coding. it should . be alright now . two hours and i still couldn't do it right 
> 
> next chapter: the other side of the screen, chapter two of Steal Your Heart, roleplaying and something i don't know yet!


	3. that was weeks ago dude things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The_Trickster** : Akechi gets gangbanged in the TV studio??
> 
> The roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ren is faking his age to be 18 here (akira is as we all know 17) and although this isnt for minors in the first place and u shouldn't be here if u are for whatever reasons here remember: there is no such thing as a 'safe internet' and 'safe adult' have your guard up at all times and **NEVER** trust adults who send u porn when they know u are a minor. adults: REGARDLESS OF AGE a person can manipulate/abuse you badly so you guys too. trust nobody not even urself 
> 
> content warning for gangbangs... and everything of our usual core ya know 
> 
> hey we were gone for a whole two months! sorry about that. responsibilities. jamie setting themselves on fire. the roleplay was done with actual roleplay and we have a 12 hour time difference? on the bright side, i got called out lmao that was an enlightening experience i can call back to as i write this fic 
> 
> we make digs at the fandom culture a little here... but this isn't a particular call out towards anyone or anything i hope it's glaringly obvious that what they're making fun of isn't the persona fandom? this is the parallel phantom thieves rps fandom where everyone self ships themselves with joker and akechi and everyone believes that akechi is the innocent detective prince ver because why not 
> 
> our two brave heroes ... fuck online. without knowing so. thats it. that is thats the whole plot (also i KNOW you can't use bots in discord dms but i made the bot button after realizing that so idk. live with us)

Akechi yawns as he crawls out of bed. His phone alarm alerts him that it's 10 in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he checks his phone for new messages from his boss, from Sae, deals with the tedious paperwork and the little details involved with being a detective consultant as he pours milk into his cereal. The whole process takes about an hour, ironing out the edges and contacting the right people to deal with it. Today was his free day—one that came seldom, now with his soaring popularity—after all.

Once he's done with that, he turns on pixiv.

To Goro, fiction was a convenient way to flee from reality, and he needed every tool in the box to run away from his own miserable life. He's started out with Phoenix Ranger Featherman R—Black Condor especially, he's felt that it was magnificent that despite all the sins and the darkness of his past, he's chosen to side with the side of humanity. He's been engrossed ever since he's came across the show as a child, fixating over the relationship between Red and Black to the point he ended out figuring out that he was gay.

Of course, that _was_ years ago. He'd already been growing out of it after the intense dogfight with that one redwhite shipper, but after Isshiki's murder and his alliance with Shido, Featherman could no longer provide the comfort that it brought him before. A show about justice no longer gave him the accomplishment now that _he_ was the villain, the one that is to be defeated, the evil Black Mask behind the mental breakdowns.

He's lived detached to all that work, drowning himself with work until about a month ago, he came across a new fixation. _Himself_. Sure, it was a bit depraved imagining himself getting fucked by faceless men, but he's probably already passed into the worst of moral depravities with the murders, and he was a horny teenager. A horny teenager, who, thanks to his position, couldn't even go for casual sex, and to add to that, had to hide his true self from most of the world. Mobkechi was his way of sating both of his needs so that he wouldn't do anything absolutely idiotic or extreme that would ruin his two year brewing intricate plan.

Plus, all the punishment that tended to come in the content... Surely he deserved it?

His phone rings. It's from Ren. He can't help himself from smiling—because in his fear, he's kept himself isolated in fandom in fear of being found out his real identity, and Ren is one of his first acquaintances. And turns out, Goro missed the messy fun of being involved with others.

* * *

  
@ anarchist   
  


The_Trickster  
Hey Cero sorry for being so late  
Writing the second chapter for Joker x Akechi rn  
Trying. I'm dabbling  


anarchist  
No worries. How is the fic going so far?  


The_Trickster  
Great thanks. Thanks to the discussions we had it's sailing  
Anyways thanks for helping me out the day before  
Your ship is more mobkechi isn’t it? Wanna do some RP of them today? I know you wanted to do more  


anarchist  
Good to hear that I’ve been able to offer some help.  
And yes please. We can start on the roleplay right away.  
Don't want to keep you away from writing too long

The_Trickster  
No problems and I needed a break so  
Got any scenario ideas??  
Akechi gets gangbanged in the TV studio??  


anarchist  
I really liked the idea of Akechi in nothing but a collar and some fake cat ears on his head. That could be the only thing he's allowed to wear as he gets mobbed on public television.  
Bonus points if he's got a leash for the mobs to pull him around with.

The_Trickster  
Just thinking of it is making my dick hard  
Got it. Would Joker be there?  


anarchist  
I would definitely enjoy it if he were.

The_Trickster  
Does Joker watch or take videos or participate  


anarchist  
Hmm.. it would be a bit odd to have you roleplay as a character that is simply watching.  
Perhaps we can have Joker commanding the mobs and taking the video as the mobs defile Akechi.  
Then he could come in for the grand finale and have his way with Akechi.

The_Trickster  
Maybe Akechi is sucking him off as the others fuck him? Hmm?  
Alright. I think the backstory is down enough... Do we start?  
Are you ready?

anarchist  
Ready.  
Would you like to try out doing a starter or should I create it?  


The_Trickster  
Let me. I owe you one

anarchist  
Understood! Feel free to ask any questions, by the way.  
I know it can be a bit embarrassing at first.  
Although you're incredibly fast at catching up! Almost as good as me.

Joker **BOT**  
_When Joker walks into the empty broadcast room—or what should have been the empty broadcast room, with the full intentions of hijacking the media for sake of the new Phantom Thieves heist, he is instead greeted by the most unimaginable sight: of the pretty detective Akechi lowly groaning as he's getting fucked against the dirty floorboards._  
_It is unexpected, but he immediately realizes a hunger within him he's never known he's had at the sight. He steps forward, taking out his phone, aiming the camera right against his sworn rival's ecstatic expression._ This is a nice look on you, detective.  


Mob **BOT**  
The drug seems to be working. At least he's finally shut the fuck up. _The men using his body discuss how amazing he fucking feels among themselves as Goro attempts to twist out of their grasps weakly, pushing his pointless down effortlessly. Another man reaches forward to tip Akechi's mouth open, using the detective's moment of weakness to slip his cock inside the slurring teen's mouth. Their vulgar laughter echoes amongst them._  


Joker **BOT**  
_Meanwhile, Joker soundlessly continues to watch the men currently busy with their little venture. He seems to be fixated, eyes barely blinking behind his porcelain mask, his crimson gloves digging into his hands as his hard-on reaches the level of unbearable._  
_Hungrily he takes out his own cock, the camera shaking as he jerks himself with quick and shaky thrusts, Enough with watching. For now._  


Akechi **BOT**  
_Feeling the tip of a cock enter his mouth, Akechi tried his best to move his head out of the way, but two strong hands were holding him in place as the man’s cock went deeper down his throat. Having no experience in this, he soon finds himself choking and struggling for air. Akechi had hoped that the choking would make the man pull away, but it only seemed to encourage him. He heard laughter and conversation within the men, but he was too out of it to understand the words coming out of their mouths. The moment he started seeing dots within his vision, the man became merciful, in a sense, pulling out and giving him a few seconds to obtain some air, before pushing back and using his mouth like a fleshlight._  


Mob **BOT**  
His mouth feels so fucking good... He's choking too, he's probably a virgin! _The man planted in front of Akechi doesn't hesitate as he grabs him by the hair, forcing him to jerk his head hard enough that a few strand comes out from their places. As he feels Akechi choke and struggle in earnest he comes right into his mouth, the load so much that it leaks out his mouth a little even with the forceful swallowing Akechi had to undergo due to the fact the man was planted all the way to the back of his throat when he came._  
Who wants to have a turn now... _The man scans the crowd, only noticing the newcomer then. He takes a step back, but relaxes when he sees that Joker is casually jerking himself off as he records the whole process._ Hey, man. You want a turn?  


Joker **BOT**  
You would allow me? _Joker smirks, stepping forward and coming into his rival's view._  
Recognize me, Akechi-kun? It's the criminal you've sworn to bring to justice. _Joker takes his cock, smearing the precome all over the surprised detective's cheeks._  


Akechi **BOT**  
_Finally having a chance to breathe more than a few seconds, Akechi collects himself as best as he can. The drug was still heavily affecting him, but slowly yet surely, he was gaining back control of his body. He tests out his arm, let down when he realizes he still can’t move much more than a few fingers. It was a start, but not a very good one. At this rate, he might be here for hours._  
_He snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of a familiar voice. Eyes looking around until they land on a cock pressing against his cheek, his eyes widen. The mask, the jacket, those eyes- everything. Alarms went off in his head, begging him to get up and do something, but all he could do in his current state was try to glare and slur out words. Jo…k….r. He probably didn’t look too intimidating with cum all over his face, but he wasn’t about to stay still and take whatever was coming to him. Groaning, he tried to roll away, his attempt proving to be fruitless._  


Joker **BOT**  
You know who I am? Good. _Joker smirks as he parts Akechi's lips and presses his hard-on between them. With no choice but to take it, Akechi is unresponsive, but the fact that there is a heated mouth enveloping his cock seems to be doing enough for the thief._ Oh, you've promised that you'd catch me for the good of community, but it seems like you're finally learning your place in society to make other people happy. It's just good to lie there and take it, isn't it?  
I came here for Phantom Thieves work, you see. We're going to hijack the studio. Maybe now that I found you like this, I may steal you away too along with all those people's hearts, hmm?  


Akechi **BOT**  
_There was a small voice in the back of his head that agreed with Joker. It wanted him to stay still and take it like a whore, just as he was meant to be. There was something appealing about the idea of the great detective prince being reduced to a fucktoy for his sworn enemy. He wouldn’t have to keep his image perfect anymore, nor would he have to deal with countless stalkers and fans. Majority would probably abandon him the moment they found out about his preference for men. He’d be a doll with no purpose but to take cock, but he wasn’t about to lose himself so easily to his rival._  
_Mustering what little control he had, he glazes his teeth along Jokers cock before giving it a soft bite. The bite wasn’t as hard as he had hoped, but it was a small victory._  


Joker **BOT**  
Won't go down without a fight, is that it? _Joker forces Akechi's mouth up by holding him by the chin, looking into the bleary, blank eyes. He smirks, like he wouldn't have him any other way, and takes out his cock only to slap him with the face with it. Then, afterwards, he motions to the mob with a twisted smile on his face._ Give me the syringe again, will you? He's fighting back.  
_He presses the liquid into Akechi's neck, smirking as the resistance weakens even more._ This wouldn't have been necessary if you've simply been a good boy. But you're not a good boy, are you? You're a twisted little bird under all that innocent-lawful-boy facade. A bit of a slut, too...  


The_Trickster  
Sorry for the late replies as always  
I'd reply more but I have this cat  
Who refuses to stop yowling if I don't sleep at 10PM stat and you tend to reply in evenings  
Joker's character in this RP is very... tricky too I have to think a bit before typing it out  
Like I don't think he's straight out violent and menacing or anything maybe has some internalized anger or smthn  


Akechi **BOT**  
_Sighing softly, Akechi started to relax, the drugs pumping through his body all over again. Despite his anger, Joker’s words seem to make his blood rush down to his dick. He wanted to fight back, to defeat Joker and claim victory over their constant game of cat and mouse. He’s worked so hard to climb to the top and build his fame. Oh if only the masses could see him now. How ironic that he’s now reduced to a hole, free to use, with precum all over his face, some being from the man he swore to take down._  
_His eyes land on Joker’s cock, just inches away from his face. He’d just need to take this and then find a way out. Then he could make Joker eat his words. For now, perhaps going along with it is the best course of action. Akechi can’t risk resisting, only to be injected with more drugs. Regardless, there wasn’t much he could do in his current state besides letting out a quiet whine._  


anarchist  
The cat is a good pet to make sure you rest. Please don’t stay up for some roleplay.  
And don’t worry about responding right away. I’m busy most of the week, so it’s not like I can respond immediately either.  
That’s… a unique way of looking at his character? From his fandom and Phantom Thieves curious cat, everyone seems to think he’s a genuinely nice guy. Others just simply believe what Akechi says on TV, treating him like he’s no better than every other corrupt and greedy adult in the world.  
Although I wouldn’t be surprised if a guy with so much responsibility and rebellion against the corrupt would have plenty of pent up anger. I’m sure he’s seen some horrible things on his little phantom thief quests. (I think it makes him sexy, personally.)   
Nonetheless, I enjoy the way you express his character.

Joker **BOT**  
_Happy that Akechi was playing along, Joker smirks and rams his cock right into the detective's mouth, unflinchingly stubborn as he presses the entire thing into the detective's prone mouth. Even as the gags try to press him out, he doesn't hesitate to push in deeper and deeper, until he completely bottoms out._  
_Looking down, he sees how Akechi's bulge has returned, his cock obviously hard even underneath the underwear. Glad to know he wasn't the only one getting off of this. As much as Joker liked to see his rival so powerless and defeated, Akechi was one of the only people who got close to him; who vowed to catch him. He didn't want to lose him so quickly._  


The_Trickster  
I do sleep enough. I am eighteen not eighty, I do not need 10 hours of sleep per day  
Work??? You have work??? I must ask for how old you are now although if you feel uncomfortable answering you don't have to of course  
idk. It's odd isn't it? Everyone either thinks he’s this rule breaking anarchist trying to burn down the world or some innocent boy who was ~forced~ into the phantom thieves business and I don’t think it’s either   
maybe he really got sick of seeing how corrupt those adults were treating the people they were supposed to be taking care of and decided to take action himself because he saw no other choice to   
Have you seen the kind of shit Kamoshida and Madarame has done to their victims and how Kaneshiro has extorted all those kids futures tbh death is too light for them and the cops cant do their fucking jobs  
By the way I rly like how you handle Akechi's character too. The way you give him little layers to show that he's not simply the "happy doofus nice guy" every goroboy thinks he is  
Everyone thinks he's some sort of idiot but he's working with the police to solve crime ya know. The dude's gotta be a lil more fucked up in the head than he looks like to go looking around dead bodies… and the out of character “he’s actually evil and he’s punished for his sins” may not be in character but it’s hot ;) so fuck people

Akechi **BOT**  
_Akechi just took it. There wasn’t much he could do anyway, not to mention he had no actual experience with sucking dick. Not that he would suck Jokers cock willingly. It was simply easier to make the man cum quickly and get it over with. The faster he was done, the quicker he could continue breathing normally. His lungs begged for air as Joker continuously thrusted into his throat, tears threatening to escape as he started to see black dots. It was huge, to say the least, and it’s size made him feel slightly anxious about his own small cock practically on display._  
_A man settles in between his legs, spreading Akechi’s legs open once again. He felt the tip of a marker or pen against his skin, making him from his thighs down to his ass. He was unable to see what the man was writing down, but whatever it was seemed to get a reaction out of Joker and other men in the room. It wasn’t long before he started to feel a cock press against his hole._  


anarchist  
Sorry, that’s information I’m not comfortable sharing.  
But I’m sure Akechi would love to see him without the mask he puts on for everyone. I think… their ideal battle would be one where neither holds back, no fake personalities put on for the world or fear of going too far. Joker would no longer hold back his urges, Akechi without his celebrity mask.  
Er, that probably sounds a bit weird, but I do think Akechi is the kind of guy who enjoys having someone who keeps him on his toes. The reason I don’t enjoy most Akechi fics is because his fandom tends to mainly characterize him as some good boy in typical heterosexual fantasy where he automatically "takes control" of the other character because he's a cop. I’d argue he enjoys fighting for dominance more than anything?

Joker **BOT**  
_As he feels Akechi's resistance melt away, his eyelids drooping close, he abruptly pulls out, giving the man some breathing space. Can't have you die on me yet. Watching Akechi take ragged gasps of air, high from all the control he has, Joker jerks himself off in quick little bursts, coming all over Akechi's hair, soaking his skin with his seed._  


Mob **BOT**  
_The mass of people gather around Akechi and continue to use his body, jeering among themselves and laughing at Joker, who doesn't take place in the vulgar conversation but does rub his cock against Akechi's hair._  


The_Trickster  
Ah I see... lots of weirdos in this fandom I completely understand  
I think so... some fight to the death where they could not be interrupted... when both of of them are completely free of their shackles. I don't know, both of them seems to be quite limited by their own rules so  
I want them to sexily fight it out (and fuck afterwards definitely fuck afterwards)  
I like to think that Akechi’s so fascinated in the Phantom Thieves because he sees Joker as his equal but on the opposite sides? Like soulmates that walk the opposite paths with the one you’ve chosen (at the risk of sounding too cliche)  


Akechi **BOT**  
_One of the men came forward and started writing on his face with what looks like lipstick. Whore, he heard one of them say. Their voices blur together just as their faces. At this point they were simply dicks that patiently wait in line for their turn. Akechi reminds himself over and over that this was essential to his escape, but all he could do was whine as he’s forced to move to the rhythm of the man pounding his ass. Joker’s cock was so close to him, his cheek rubbing against it as he got fucked mercilessly._  
_His mind drifts off to thoughts of him having control of his body again, using his hand to grab Jokers dick, moving his hand to the rhythm of the cock fucking his tight hole. Akechi groaned, feeling himself cum along with the man inside him. He was so full that most of it ended up dripping out under him._  


anarchist  
It’s nothing personal. It’s just that last time I revealed any information about myself, someone attempted to doxx me for the content I create.  
Fandom policing is really something else in the Akechi fandom...  
And exactly! That’s what makes Jokechi so appealing to me. The idea of powerplay and Goro finally having someone he can see as his equal. However the best part is when Joker finally gets to dominate him and treat him like the whore he deserves to be.

Joker **BOT**  
_How cute. Joker hums as he watches Akechi cum completely untouched, making a mess all over the flooring and his stomach. Of course, with the mess the mobs and he himself has made, it is hardly anything, nothing but a little spurt. Smirking at the sight of seeing some willingness from the detective, he eases his grasp and thrusts against the hand enveloping his shaft._  


The_Trickster  
Oh... Damn... This is pretty much my first time in a fandom place so I don't know much about it. Didn't even know Akechi had a fandom until I wrote this and decided to post it... so many fics under the Akechi/Reader tag. I also have a twitter account but I have hardly used it? It seems very hard. I might start using it later on when I want to interact with the other jokerkechi fans... but for now I think it's just us two  
Doxx? I'm guessing it's kind of the stuff I've received on my fics? Sry you had to go through such a shitty experience. Nobody deserves to be treated like that for the content they create  
Hmm... perhaps one of these days I'll write a fic about their dynamic instead of solely writing about their kinky sex lives yeah character study fics are good but I'm too horny lately to write any of them out  


anarchist  
I apologize. Can we stop for today?  
>”This is pretty much my first time in a fandom place.” God I wish that was me. I’ve had too many bad experiences with fandom before. Although I have to admit that I like that it’s just us two. I guess it’s like... keeping a secret with someone? I can only imagine how fans would react if they saw our messages.  
Doxxing is more like having your personal information revealed to the public online. I used to sell some doujinshis until someone tried using that to find my personal address. Obviously she couldn’t, but it spooked me to the point I just completely stopped selling content.  
NSFW or not, I’d love to read whatever you decide to create. Your writing definitely has potential, and I’ve thought about drawing something for it- if you’re ok with that, of course.

The_Trickster  
Sure. I'm still too new to this, sorry if it doesn't feel natural or anything...  
Huh. Not your first time around here hmm I'm still learning but it's so weird having all these people throwing words for real victims just for what I write  
Feels good to have a secret with you Cero ;) Really they're going off about that when I haven't even started  
Wow... the enemies AND the fans are crazy huh super duper creepy that they're doing something like that thank god you stopped her before she could do actual damage  
Aww thanks Cero I definitely would like to collab on something with you later on when I'm wrapped up with the fic

anarchist  
Your writing is fine, don’t worry. If I’m going to be frank, I’m just a little too horny to continue right now.  
Even typing correctly is quite hard… Sorry if this is weird. I just can’t stop thinking about Akechi getting mobbed, so it’s hard to think about anything else at the moment.  
But yeah, people online love to throw words around. Unfortunately, that makes those words lose its meaning, and it’s just overall awful for those victims.  
I’m glad you feel that way. They can get mad all they want while blindly believing their Detective Prince isn’t some closeted whore.  
It’s fine. Although it’s a shame I can’t share art out in public as much, I’m happy I can at least do something for you.

The_Trickster  
Oh, I see it did make me really horny too.....  
Goro getting fucked Goro getting fucked   
I mean, I do kind of feel guilty sometimes since Akechi is real and all but I believe that my 3AM fanfiction I write while jerking off to Akechi's voice isn't going to hurt anyone. If Akechi ever figures it out I'll have to delete it but that won't happen unless they go out and make that happen   
honestly his ass is so good I'm surprised that everyone thinks he's so clean. Like even the ones that thinks Akechi's this hot stud... It's hot thinking about such a clean, meticulate detective prince living a double life   
Have you seen him lick around that crème bun???? I have never gotten a hard on so fast in my life   
I shall look forward to it, haha When we get more closer??? and you feel more comfortable telling me about yourself knowing that I'm not a creepy doxxer?  


anarchist  
Akechi mobbed… finally, some good food. Most of the content in the tag is so… basic, and it’s hard to get in the mood reading any of it. If he isn’t choking on cock or taking two at once then why her reading. I'd even enjoy some pegging if I had to read another Akechi x female reader.  
Being a celebrity, I’m positive Akechi has more to worry about than some random guys fanfiction- no offense. I just doubt he’ll ever have the time to read fanfiction, much less of himself.  
I have to be honest, you’re one of the few people I’ve ever seen talk about his ass. Although I’m not complaining- his ass is top quality and would be even better red, bruised, and covered in writing.  
And hmmm, hopefully. I’m sure you’re not some creep out for me, but I have to be safe regardless. You seem cute, and I like talking to you.

The_Trickster  
God Cero you're such a bottom. But I guess your other fandom wasn't like this, huh? Curious the stuff you got down to in your past fandom... but I won't ask. For now  
No prob. I would like him to NOT know about me through this I don't want to be known as the Fanfiction Guy oh my god . Also 'much less of himself' do you headcanon him as a FF reader or something  
The last two replies... I almost choked on my drink and I got called out for it. I hope you're not a creep either Cero I really like talking to you it's the upside of my day :)  


anarchist  
I’m a one of a kind bottom. You won’t find another top tier bottom anywhere else.  
And if Akechi did read fanfiction, I think he’d be a Johnlock and into other nerdy content like Featherman or Star Wars.

The_Trickster  
I can’t believe this conversation went from jokechi rp porn to these kinds of fandoms.   
Cero take responsibility Now I can’t get Reylo shipper Akechi out of my head  


anarchist  
So the jokechi mob porn is all fine and dandy, but you're drawing the line at reylo?

The_Trickster  
Yes

anarchist  
What if Akechi likes to talk about it during pillow talk?

The_Trickster  
my dick would go instantly soft

anarchist  
Rude. Is Akechi’s ass not good enough to make up his shitty tastes in content, Ren?

The_Trickster  
Depends on how hard he works  
If he gets on his knees and asks for my cock needily enough I may oversee it but he better work hard for it

anarchist  
I’m afraid we have to end our friendship here, Ren.

The_Trickster  
YOU’RE a reylo???

anarchist  
Listen.  
The enemies to lovers dynamic is very sexy and I’m starved.

The_Trickster  
Thought you’d be more of a classics fan personally but I guess I was wrong  
Wait  
so you’re just projecting onto Akechi  


anarchist  
Oh, so you're not projecting onto Joker? The _blue eyes_ and the suave thief? Please. At least mine doesn't sink into my content.

The_Trickster  
Fine you win

anarchist  
As I always do. It will do you good to remember.  
I assume you have the most normie taste and headcanons that Joker likes that type of content as well

The_Trickster  
Take your best shot

anarchist  
I have to leave for work soon but… you’d probably enjoy really basic ships like- Featherman Red x White.

The_Trickster  
what’s wrong with RedWhite???? Joker could sometimes enjoy kissing and holding hands with a cute girl  
when he’s not after Akechis ass ofc  
Nothing bad about fluff once a while not everyone is so emo all the time Mr. Probably reads only angst and smut all the time

anarchist  
I'm not dignifying that with an answer.

The_Trickster  
Because you'll lose if you try

anarchist  
Please. With simple difference in tastes, it is pointless to argue. I can’t believe I found myself a top with the most basic taste, but you can stay.

The_Trickster  
Is this not supposed to be going the other way around since you're the reylo

anarchist  
No.

The_Trickster  
Cero.

anarchist  
Don't you use your dom voice over me over the internet. I'm not giving that much control over to you. Yet.  
Anyway I believe it is time for me to get some work done. I had a great time with you today.

The_Trickster  
Take care  
I’m going to vibe a little more while I get the rest of my fic done

* * *

  
@a1ibaba   
  


a1ibaba  
hey #kurusuakira  
who tf is anarchist#0602  


The_Trickster  
How did you find this accou  
Nevermind  
Isn't it sleeptime for you  


a1ibaba  
um isn’t it time u died  
lmao  


The_Trickster  
I saved your life, treat me with more respect

a1ibaba  
that was weeks ago dude things change  
playing acnh rn   


The_Trickster  
It's eleven PM

a1ibaba  
yeah AND???? ur point?????   
says the man who was rping PORN until this time until ugh i need some wipes  
first of all AKECHI???? srsly??? THE GUY HATES U  
second how tf are u not pestered by mona he literally sleeps on top of u

The_Trickster  
The same way you're avoiding Sojiro's own

a1ibaba  
JUDGE THE PHANOM THIEF IS AVOIDING THE QUESTION  
told u i was playing ac rn. tryin 2 get ruby. shes a rabbit  


The_Trickster  
I don’t understand how that game works but I support you wholeheartedly anyway

a1ibaba  
well if you didn’t spend all ur money on akechi merch instead of getting a fuckin SWITCH u'd kno what im talking about

The_Trickster  
HEY don't talk to me and my 342 Akechi merch like that  
the cum jar was worth it

a1ibaba  
the w  
actually i dont want to know i am here 2 warn u the cero guy is srsly sus  


The_Trickster  
He's nice

a1ibaba  
yea so is white swan b4 she learns that grey has only been nice 2 him because he needed a way into the featherman squad smh people can do this thing called ACTING???  
until i finish absolutely destroy his security and pull out every available info he can offer me don’t click any shady links he gives you xoxo  


The_Trickster  
but what if he slides in his onlyfans???  
Futaba I’m only human

a1ibaba  
calm ur dick for ONE DAY you horny duckfickle  
i rly love digging after ppl online but for now the oracle must return to fishing ac brainworms are strong  


The_Trickster  
Goodnight, Futaba

a1ibaba  
IM SRS ABOUT THE LINK THING I JUST WENT THRU SECURING EVERYTHING I DONT WANT IT BUSTED BEC U WANT TO SEE ASS  
anyways gn we'll talk tmrw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing about star wars the ending was fish's work. but then cursed reylo shipper akechi? at least he didn't take out hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> jamie twitter:  
> \- @tsunbrownie (updates and all-ages version)  
> \- @blackmaskfucker (for general screaming/wips. 18+. please have age before following)  
> fish twitter:  
> \- @bottomgoro


End file.
